HALLOWEAN TREAT
by sahara scarlet
Summary: How far is Histugaya willing to go to make Matsumoto do her paper work?COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Hitsugaya and Hinamori

Rating: T

_HALLOWEEN TREAT_

_A dare in the dark_

How far is Hitsugaya willing to go to make Matsumoto do her paperwork?

Raingiku Matsumoto happily waved at the passing crowds of people dressed in gay robes of myriads of colours. Lemony yellow wine deep red, sky blue… How colorful! She could even guess some from their many costumes. Yachiru for one was dressed in a pink fairy leotard with a matching too-too and a sparkly star at the end of a long stick.

Everyone was happy and in a good mood except her taichou who was presently glaring at her.

"Why did I ever listen to you? " Hitsugaya growled

"Ah, taichou, it's because you need to have some fun you know! Loosen up! If you just stick around all day on that on that chair of yours you'll get stuck you know! And then-!"

Hitsugaya waved a hand at her.

"Yes I know."

Truth be told, he would never have stepped foot there if his fukutaichou hadn't moaned and groaned in his ear for his attendance.

Now, actually standing in the room made him feel ridiculous. This whole thing was stupid anyway. Dressing up in idiotic clothes, on a day that held no significance to him whatsoever, foolishness, all of it!

"No, no, no, taichou,' Matsumoto said, wagging her finger at him. She'd read the look of disgust on his face perfectly.

'You promised to come and just standing there doing nothing doesn't -oooh, there's Kira! With some sake too!" She paused for breath. "Walk around, don't just stand there. Have some fun! I'll be right back!"With that, she disappeared into the crowd.

Walk around, eh? That wouldn't be hard enough. He'd just walk round and round in circles and then leave. He would have kept his promise, right?


	2. Chapter 2

Muttering darkly to himself, he started walking. And at some point Ikkaku, in full sailors garb invited him for a drink while Yumichika threatened the rest of his squad members to dare call him a girl. (Actually, dressed in a kilt…)

Thinking of going through the corridor, he met the sight of Shunsui trying to romance a slightly intoxicated Nanao. That was when he decided that was it! He'd had enough and he was going home. Walking furiously towards the last corner to his freedom, he bumped into a silver robbed angel with long brown ringlets and a pale white mask covering the top half of her face.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow," she gasped. Rubbing the sore spot on the side of her head where they'd collided.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there," Hitsugaya apologized, helping her up. "I was on my way out."

The brown haired, hazel eyed angel stopped rubbing her head for a moment.

"So soon? It isn't even-"She checked the time on her silver watch. "-eight yet."

"Am sorry, but I have to go." He yelled as he left hurriedly. He almost made it to the door before Matsumoto stopped him.

"Taicho-o-o-o-o-o," she whined drunkedly;" you can't go now!"

"I can and I will, now get out of the way."

"No-o-o-o. Listen, listen listen," she squealed as he tried to push her out of his path. "What if, I said I'll do all the paperwork for a week if…" (She took his stoic silence as a show of interest.) "…if…if…you kiss that girl over there. Yes! That one in a white dress! That one!"

"W-H-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-T?"


	3. Chapter 3

He shook his head quickly and tried to push her out of the way.

"You aren't _shy_ taichou, are you?" Matsumoto squealed in drunken delight.

"Awwww…that's so-"

"I AM NOT SHY!" he yelled, glad for once that the music was loud enough to deafen the impact of his words. She bent a little and peered onto his face.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"Err…um…er…"

"Think about it", she coerced him with a salesman's pitch.

"You'll have free hours to yourself you know, and I won't have any excuse to run away from it."

He frowned in thought. That actually sounded pretty good, but Matsumoto spoilt the effect by adding: "…and you get to kiss a pretty girl too!"

"MATSUMOTO!"

She quickly put her hands up to her face to fend off his livid one.

"What? It's true! Besides, I bet you couldn't _really_ do it." Why else would I bet on a sure thing?"

He narrowed his eyes dangerously at her. "Fine. You're on." The sake Matsumoto was happily drinking flew out in a fine spray.

"Huh-wha-? Taichou! You don't have to do it! I was joking. JOKING!"

But he refused to listen. Halfway across the room, he spotted the white angel at once. Then the doubts started. What was he doing? Was he really going to go through with this?

He turned to see his fukutaichou waving frantically at him to stop. The fear and dread of all that paperwork was clear on her face. Ha! All that work was going to be _hers_. He was not going to let anything rattle him. He fought through the crowd of dancing people and ended up in front of her.

"Change your mind already?" She asked. A small smile on her face."

"Something like that, do you mind-", he tugged her hand for her to follow him. She shrugged her shoulders and went. He didn't want hundreds of witnesses seeing what he was about to do. Nobody would give him peace afterwards.

Now they were in the deserted corridors, Shunsui and Nanao were out of sight. (Thank god.)

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked curiously, hr head cocked to the side in a sweet child-like manner. This was it. He'd better say something. He hadn't imagined it would be this hard going through with it.

"Err…um…a…"

The over head lights begun to buzz and flicker threateningly. Once nice and bright, now dull and dull. Giving the atmosphere a dim glow. She looked up slowly.

"Uh-oh, the lights might get knocked out." By the time she looked down, she didn't have time to say anything else. Not hat she minded anyway. He kissed her right then and there. No warning, no hint. Nothing.

"HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU!" Matsumoto yelled as she rounded the corner. The white haired captain almost jumped ten-feet in the air. Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn it all to hell!

"HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU! WHERE ARE-"

She came face to face with his furious face. A huge vein popping at the side of his head.

"You don't need to shout", he said through clenched teeth, "am right here."

"Oh…" she said guilessly and then looked behind him to the blushing angel-girl, then back to him again.

"You did it didn't you?" She said tonelessly.

"This was your idea", he muttered, looking away with a whole new shade or red in his face. All thoughts of sky-high papers of work the next day flew straight out of her head.

"Awwww…" she simpered, "that's so-hic!" she covered her mouth guiltily. "O-o-o-p-s! I-hic-hic-hic!"

"Your drunk", he said shortly, hopping to get himself out of the sticky mess she had drugged him into. "Let's get you home", he said. Pulling her towards the door.

"Hey! (Hic!) Wait! (Hic!) What about-(hic-hic-hic!)?" she punctuated strongly with her index finger.

"She'll be fine." He said quickly. "Let's go!" He chanced a swift glance her, and she waved.

"Guess I'll see you soon?"

"Err…sure," he replied, and cursed again at his reddening face.

"Ow…ow…ow…Quit pushing! Am going. GOING!" Matsumoto complained as she was being shoved back where she'd come from.

"Visit my captain soon, O,K?" She called out before her strawberry blonde hair rounded the bend and disappeared from view.

_**I am super pooped but glad about my effort. Nice attempt huh? Review and let me know. And oh- before I forget, there's an epilogue for this so don't go away! **_


	4. Chapter 4

...…‡…

_The next day_

Raingiku groaned into her coffee cup. She really should ease up on the drinking. But Kira's brand of sake was so-o-o good. Another wave of pain washed overher. Damn it… A light tapping came from the heavy wooden door. Then there stood Hinamori, looking happier than she'd seen her in a lately.

"Can I come in?", she asked.

Matsumoto waved her in impatiently. She needed all the help she could get.

"Thank god you're here! My taichou woun't gives me a moment's peace. Look at all the work he's left me already!", She wailed.

Truthfully, the amount of work on her desk was decent at any rate, but with her legendary laziness, of course this seemed almost too much to bear.

"I guess I could help you out." She said slowly. "Seeing how you helped me out…"

Matsumoto gladly gave her the bigger half of her share of work and settled back comfortably in her chair. Thinking about it some more, she shook her head and snorted.

"Psht. That was a fluke. I didn't think he'd _actually_ do it."

She noticed Hinamori's forlorn expression and quickly added, "but, like you said, it worked out great. Lord knows how you've been mooning over him. Silenty-" Hinamori dug an elbow into her ribs.

"Oooh-ah-ouch! That hurt. Plus its true right?"

She looked up from her work just in time to see Hitsugaya walk into the room with an armful of white sheets.

"Ah, speak of the devil." She said happily as he placed them on his desk and begun to leave.

"I was just telling Momo how you runaway from a pretty girl you kissed last night!"

He froze, then turned. An extra _**huge**_ vein had popped up.

"I DID NOT RUN AWAY!" He yelled loudly. A healthy pink tide flooding his cheeks.

"O.K, O.K, call it fleeing then."

"MATSUMOTO!"

He was about to throttle her neck right then and there, and would have done it too when Hinamori's question stopped him in his tracks.

"To-to-toshiro-kun, was the girl pretty?"

She had been staring hard at her papers the whole time, but at the end of her question she looked up. Her eyes blinking fast as she bit the side of her lip.

"Er…um…eh…a…"

"See!", Matsumoto said triumphantly, "You're tongue-tied by the thought of her! How-"

"I AM NOT." He growled, glaring at her. "If you must know, she was very pretty." He said quickly, not looking at anyone in particular. He grabbed the paperwork on his desk and flung it unceremoniously on hers.

"If you have time to gossip, you have time to do more work."

"Mercy taichou!", she squeaked. "I'll never speak of pretty girls as long as I live."

But he would hear none of it and shunpoed away.

Matsumoto stared at the fresh pile of work and sighed.

"He might be a genius, but boy is he clueless about you!" Hinamori only sighed at her paperwork in reply.

"I think he looks cute when he blushes."

‡.‡.‡

Finally, its over! This w as originally supposed to be a one-shot, but life got me in the end. My 1st fan-fic, was it good? Bad? Needs work? RnR and let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

_**DISCLAIMER**_

Me not own BLEACH, though I wish I did. And any misprints is totally my fault n' I appologise.


End file.
